Muggle Magic
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: (title name subject to change) Seven Potterheads find themselves traveling back in time, to Hogwarts. When they meet the Marauders, the stories are subject to change. And as much as they want lives to be spared, what will the outcome be? After all, we all know that nothing good happens to wizards who meddle with time...


**Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to JK Rowling and all other characters belong to me.**

**A/N:Hey guys! This is a new story (obviously!) This is my time-travel fic I had previously mentioned me writing. This will be a multi-chapter story written collaboratively between myself and six others, but published only on here. So, please, read and review! Also, pm me if you're interested in being in the story.**

Seven girls sat around a kitchen island, eyes wide and talking all at once. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw scarves were worn with pride, and the long cloaks and decorative wands were held at the ready. This was the day we were all waiting for. The day Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them came out.

Julia, the tallest of the group with medium-length dark brown hair and warm ebony eyes, was humming the Potter Puppet Pals song under her breath, and twirling her Ravenclaw scarf around her fingertip. Next to her sat Sam, a tall blond with elegant features like her mother's, Ravenclaw tie hanging loosely upon her cardigan. Beside her was Erica, Julia's younger sister, a smaller version of her older sister, with a Ravenclaw badge upon her cloak. Emily, the second-youngest with thick dark brown hair smiled while talking to Alexis about Gryffindor house pride. Kortnie and Alyssa were chatting animatedly about the past week's Sherlock episode, Kortnie's Ravenclaw tie and nail art vibrant. Alyssa's Hufflepuff tie sat regally upon her chest, and in her hand she fiddled with her time-turner.

Joann Kathleen Rowling had shaped four of the girls' childhoods, and was doing the same for the younger three. As writer of Harry Potter, she was infamous. And the girls were known as Potterheads, fans almost freakishly obsessed with the series. Such is the life of a fangirl.

As they sat anxiously waiting for the two blondes' mother to come and take them to the theater, the unthinkable happened.

xxxxxx

ALYSSA

"What did you do?" Alexis shrieked as we spun, spiraling out of control. The problem was, I didn't know. What did I do?

In my boredom, I had been absentmindedly playing with my authentic Time Turner. Oh snap.

"The time-turner! Sam, Jules, Kort! It's like in those fics! Guys! We're going back in time!" I exclaimed, excitement rising in my voice with each passing second.

"What?" Came the unanimously flabbergasted reply.

I nodded, and then slowly realized the spinning had stopped. I let go of Erica and Emily's hands, and took in the view around me.

"Oh. My. Flipping. Gee! Guys. Look around you! We're at Hogwarts." It was true. The Great Lake was right in front of us, and we were able to see the castle in the distance. There was a collective intake of breaths, and then Sam spoke up.

"Well, what are we all doing standing here? Let's go see Dumbledore, or whoever is headmaster right now!" With several nods and a chorus of yes's, we made our way on a path around the lake. It seemed that miraculously our bags had traveled with us. Each of us had one Harry Potter book in our bag, so together we had the whole series.

Soon we were sprinting, our anticipation and excitement getting the best of us. We ran in order of youngest to oldest, with Julia and Kortnie in the front, followed by me, then Sam, then Erica, Emily, and Alexis bringing up the rear.

Upon reaching the gates, we took a moment to collect our breath. Then without any hesitation, Alexis reached forward and knocked once, twice, three times on the doors to the school of our dreams.

Moments later, the doors opened, and we were face to face with none other than an incredibly young McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Hello professors!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hello and you are...?" Dumbledore's eyes glinted in amusement. McGonagall just looked puzzled. I saw that I'd have to take the initiative, seeing as how the others were still standing there gawking.

"Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall. I'm Alyssa, the little blond is my sister Alexis, that tall brunette there is Julia, and the girl next to her is her younger sister Erica, and that's Kortnie, and the blond is Sam. Lastly, that's Emily, Alexis' best friend." Even I was confused by that explanation.

Sam spoke up, as she's usually the best speaker when it comes to introductions. "What Alyssa means to say, professors," she looked at me with a smile and an eye roll, "is I'm Sam, she's Kortnie, Julia, Alyssa, Alexis, Emily, and Erica." She pointed to each of them in turn and everyone gave a little wave or hello.

Professor McGonagall seemed impatient. "Well hello girls, but what are you doing at Hogwarts? Seeing as how I've never seen you before and neither has Albus, I highly doubt you go here!" She broke off in a voice of disbelief.

Emily spoke up, her voice slightly quavering with the excitement of actually being here. "No professor, we don't. However, how we got here is a complicated story..." She broke off, uncertain if she should explain it all.

Dumbledore then looked at her, a gentle smile on his face. "Let's go to my office, shall we?"

xxxx

"And that's pretty much how we got here." I concluded. McGonagall and Dumbledore's faces were in varying states of shock, but thankfully, they seemed to believe us.

"Well, Miss Campbell, it seems as though you'll be staying with us for a while. I shall see what I can do about Sorting you...in the meantime, how does Gryffindor tower sound?"

"Hello Mister Lupin, Miss Evans. Here we have some new students. Care to show them around?" Dumbledore asked as we approached them in the hallway.

"Erm, Headmaster Dumbledore?" I interrupted.

"Yes Miss Campbell?"

"They...they can know about what happens. They are two of the hmmm... seven who can know about the future. The only ones who should, actually." I felt the others nod vigorously, and Kortnie confirming my count on her fingers.

"Very well. Lupin, Evans, fetch for..." He trailed off, unsure who exactly we wanted.

Julia spoke up. "Lily, can you please fetch Severus Snape, Alice Prewett, and Frank Longbottom?"

At the same time, Sam had approached Remus, knowing that I couldn't, not without stuttering anyways. "And Remus, will you please get Sirius and James? We can't have Peter join us, not yet."

With matching puzzled yet excited expressions, the two set off for the others. "Oh! Can you please meet us...in Professor Dumbledore's office?" I turned the last statement into a question.

With a sharp nod as confirmation, they were on their way. Taking a deep breath, I followed Dumbledore up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady, the others trailing behind me. It was as I entered the Gryffindor common room that the seriousness of the situation sunk in. We were at Hogwarts, and we were to learn magic. As exciting as that was, it was nothing compared with the realization that we were going to change time and fix everything.


End file.
